Confession
by shmnlv
Summary: Soonyoung tersenyum, "jadi.. mau jalan denganku?" "Maksudmu.. sebagai kekasih?" SOONHOON. Shounen-Ai. Fluffy (?)


By shmnlv

SOONHOON ficlet. Shounen-Ai.

OOC maybe. And fluffy (?).

Typo(s)

 _Soonyoung tersenyum, "jadi.. mau jalan denganku?"_

 _"Maksudmu.. sebagai kekasih?"_

 _._

 _._

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

Deburan ombak terdengar sangat keras ditengah sunyinya malam. Tigabelas orang dengan wajah secerah rembulan itu menghambur disekitaran pantai dan mulai melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Bisa dibilang ini seperti healing-time setelah pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan empat bulan ini.

Namja mungil dengan rambut cokelat keemasan memilih untuk duduk di pasir pantai jauh dari yang lain dan memandang lurus deburan ombak didepannya. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya saat mulut ombak terhempas dibibir pantai meninggalkan beberapa hewan laut bersamanya.

Ia menoleh saat merasa seseorang berjalan disebelahnya. Tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman dari rekan satu grupnya yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya. Mengikuti jejaknya memandang deburan ombak.

"Lautnya indah" basa-basi. Ia tidak mudah memulai percakapan memang, tapi daripada mereka hanya duduk diam seperti orang asing. Lagipula orang disebelahnya ini pasti punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan jika ia memancing.

"Eum.. kau suka laut?"

Tersenyum kecil, "sedikit, laut mengingatkanku tentang masa kecil mungkin"

Namja disampingnya itu tertawa kecil, "dan.. apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sejak tadi?"

"Eum.. apa? Aku juga tidak ingat"

Tertawa bersama lalu kembali hening. Dua orang itu nampak asik memperhatikan deburan ombak yang mengeluarkan suara keras mengusik telinga.

"Jihoon-ah.."

Pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Sedikit aneh karena rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama itu, ia lebih terbiasa dengan nama panggungnya saat ini, bahkan orang tuanya juga memanggil dengan nama tenarnya.

"Hm?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan.."

"Katakan.."

Kalau boleh jujur jihoon merasa gugup saat ini. Pasalnya tatapan pemuda didepannya ini sangat serius.

"Tunggu, soonyoung-ah.. tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk kan? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, boleh?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "jadi kau ingin bicara apa, soonyoung-ah?"

Soonyoung melempar tatapannya dari jihoon. Memilih memandang ombak dan jemarinya yang sesekali memainkan pasir... gugup, mungkin.

"Aku... suka saat berada disampingmu"

"Aku.. selalu senang saat berbicara bersamamu dan aku selalu berharap kita memiliki waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan berbagi cerita, meski mungkin itu sulit"

Jihoon mengikuti jejak soonyoung menatap ombak. Senyumnya terkembang dengan semburat merah yang samar terlihat dipipinya.

"Aku suka senyummu dan aku lebih suka tawamu. AKu ingin selalu melihat dua hal itu"

Soonyoung terkekeh ia melirik kearah jihoon, "kurasa aku mulai bicara hal yang tak masuk akal"

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia masih belum bisa menatap soonyoung. Terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan -kalau bisa disebut begitu- namja itu dan juga... gugup?

"Jadi.. bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jihoon menatap soonyoung dan sedetik setelahnya ia memilih menghidari manik kembar soonyoung saat rasa gugup semakin menyerangnya.

"Eumm.. aku juga.."

Soonyoung menoleh menatap jihoon yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya.

"..aku juga merasa senang melihatmu tersenyum. Aku juga merasa kau salah satu orang yang berhasil menaikkan moodku setiap itu jatuh"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "jadi.. mau jalan denganku?"

"Maksudmu.. sebagai kekasih?"

Soonyoung mengangguk yakin membuat jihoon semakin menunduk saat merasa pipinya mungkin semakin memerah.

"Eum.. bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku.. tidak yakin apa yang harus kuubah saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau tau aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya"

Jihoon memberanikan diri menatap wajah soonyoung. Dan senyumnya kembali terkembang melihat senyum diwajah soonyoung yang ternyata menatapnya. Soonyoung selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, memang.

"Mmm.. aku berpikir tidak ada yang perlu diubah. Kita sudah nyaman sebagai diri kita yang ini sejak dulu. Aku malah khawatir jika salah satu dari kita merubah sikap. Mungkin ini tidak akan berjalan baik"

"Eum.."

Jihoon mengangguk dan kembali menatap laut yang airnya mulai naik.

"Jadi.. kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Senyum soonyoung semakin terkembang. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat kearah jihoon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dua pemuda itu menatap kearah sumber suara dimana salah satu rekan mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Hanya berbagi cerita?"

"Huh? Kalian tidak benrniat berbagi cerita denganku juga?"

Dua namja itu saling bertatapan kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. Melempar senyum tipis.

"Mungkin lain waktu"

Ya mungkin lain waktu. Saat mereka siap untuk menceritakan semua.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N

HAIIIIIII~

Terimakasih banyak untuk respons yang diberikan di ff sebelumnya 'that smile'. Jujur gak nyangka dapat review sebanyak itu. Terharu lihatnya sampe~ aku cinta kalian ❤

Maaf untuk kembali dengan ff yang pendek lagi. Belum punya keberanian untuk publish yang lebih panjang. Dan maaf untuk cerita yang jelek dan gj ini.

Sebenarnya ini bisa disebut remake dari salah satu episode series hormones s2, kalau tidak salah episode 7 dimana mhog nyatain perasaannya ke kwan dengan cara malu-malu dan khas remaja sekali. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran soonhoon. Couple unyu ini rasanya cocok sama situasi disana.

Last.. review, pelase ~


End file.
